


Teaching Love.

by xScar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe, Angst, Broken Promises, Crying, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xScar/pseuds/xScar
Summary: After long years in London, Marinette is back to Paris willing to let in the past all the bad memories from the past, and trying to ignore everything that remember of Adrien Agreste, her old boyfriend that she never stopped to love, but whose relationship came to an end in years ago, with broken promisses and broken hearts.As a formed teacher, one of the principal motive that convinced her was the awesome job offer in a high-knowed school, but her heart skip a beat after she - in her first day - read the name "Emilie Agreste-Tsurugi" in the student list.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!
> 
> It's the first time I'm bring a long-fic here! LOL  
> I'm posting it on my wattpad too! Check-out if you want! (There more information in it, if you need!!)  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/215816866-teaching-love-→-adrinette-au-←
> 
> This is a AU that came in my mind a long time ago. I was wanting to do in portuguese first but, lol I'm just trying to get some challenges xD
> 
> sorry for the short chapter, but since it's the prologue, it's only a lil "start" xD
> 
> hope you all like!  
> leave a comment if you want! i will love to read what you're thinking about the fanfiction! =D

My hands are cold, the train not.

I feel it moving while I hold my book. Suddenly, I don’t want to read it anymore. My head is focusing in other things, like how I’m going to face Paris again after so long.

There’s more than five years since the last time I visited the town. It was December, my best friends were marrying, and I couldn’t say no for the invite. It was, also, the last time I saw him. God, I need to admit that he was beautiful in social clothes and doing a blasting couple with the girl next to him, that was nothing less than his wife. Yeah, wife.

And no, I don’t feel sorry. Yeah, I know it could be me, but life has its own things and I’m happy now.

— What a shame, Marinette. Lying to your own mind.

I breath, after saying this in my low and soft tone. My eyes focus in the window, without even a motive. I just want to distract my mind from these thoughts. They don’t help me, anyway. Past is something we can’t change, and I don’t even want to change it.

The good things, the motives that I’m back. That’s what I should focus, right? Stop thinking about past and everything. Yeah, it’s seems better. Much better.

I breath again, slowly letting the oxygen come out of my lungs.

The motive that helped me to come back to Paris was an employment. Yes, an employment in a good school with a good payment, what was astonishing. I love kids as much as I love art, and since when I gave up in fashion, this love for art come easy than I ever thought.

And I’ve been an art teacher since my twenty-three years, and now I’m with almost thirty. It has been a long, long way.

The train stops in the station. I feel it when the movements suddenly stop, and everybody start to get up. I wait, not wanting to go with the crowd. Slowly, I start to pick the only bag I bring with me, and my backpack. The book keeps with me. “Pride and Prejudice”, from Jane Austen. Still, I wait a bit more till I start walk past the last people in the – not anymore – full train. The cold air attack me in a way that send shivers down my spine. I look around, trying to find me in the crowd.

A fear attacks me. Being in the same city as him, knowing that we can – in some way – see each other make me a bit anxious, because I miss him. I miss him so much.

— Get your shit together! — I tell myself, while walking through the station. — Adrien is past, and… you’re not a museum to live in the past.

And… Paris’ a big city. There’s no fucking way we’re going to see each other so easy. He’s a busy man, I’m a busy woman. A teacher with a lot of caffeine to drink and tests to correct.

At least, is what I think while I’m jumping in the first taxi I get, not ready as I pretend to be, but sure to enjoy it and rest a bit in my apartment.


	2. Chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!~~
> 
> some cuteness for y'all!
> 
> hope you guys like! <3

I was disposed to sleep the whole day.

I should point out that the last three nights wasn’t that good for me. I was anxious to the comeback, tired while packing my things and closing the little apartment I had bought in the city a few years ago. Mom was calling me everyday and letting me know how much she and dad was exciting with the news.

So, the second thing that I’ve done when I put my foot in the little apartment I have rented was throw me in the bed. The first was take a bath.

That’s even the motive my suitcase is still in the living room and my backpack thrown in the floor.

Luckily, the apartment is decorated. The only unorganized things are the ones from my backpack that I left around the bedroom and bathroom.

And, about my sleep plan, it was perfect planned in my mind, but I didn’t add the possibility of my best friend coming in the apartment without even a message before.

Yes, some things never change.

— God! I’m so happy that you’re back, girl!

Alya says. A big smile in her pretty big lips tinted with a nude lipstick that suits her well. She looks around, while I close the door. To be honest, I’m totally not ready for visits. My old pajamas look like too infantile for a woman and my slippers looks like a cute bunny – they, also, make a cute noise in every of my moves. I try to straighten my hair, that was looking messier than my life. It doesn’t solve the issue, but…

— Me too… — A yawn come of my mouth without even an approval. — Paris is my favorite place.

— Same. — We sit in the sofa, next to each other. The smile growing louder in her face. — Have you ever walked around? The new mayor did some improvements. I did an extra article for the journal I work.

— Nah, I’m too tired for this. The journey was good, but too intense for me. I didn’t even take a nap in the train. And… the last nights…

— You thought of him?

— Ye...no! Never! Adrien is… past.

— And… who said Adrien?

I shut my mouth for a while. The seconds ago repassing in my mind. Yeah, I gave to Alya what she needed, and now she is going to talk about it for the rest of the night. F-i-n-e.

— No one, I just… deduced.

— And why?

— Holy shit, Alya! Stop talking like a journalist for a bit! Let’s… change the subject. I don’t want to argue.

— We’re not going to argue, babe! But, right! I won’t stress you out, not now. Tell me more about you new career, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.

I roll my eyes, but a little smile appears in my face. I feel it growing, like the shine in my eyes.

— It’s… awesome? I mean, I like it! So… it’s awesome for me. I’m an art teacher for the collège, and kids from 12 to 15 doesn’t give me too much work. They talk a lot, yeah, but the most of them are so happy and full of life that makes the work worth.

— I’m happy that you’re liking it. When you told me that you changed all your plans, I was afraid that you won’t be happy… you know how much I care about you, don’t you?

— Yes… I know.

A reassuring smile appears in my face, something that happens in her too.

— Also… you know… the night seems beautiful. What about go out? It’s Saturday, aaaand I know some places…

— I’m tired.

— You’re not.

— Right, I’m not that much, but…

— No more ‘’but’’ here. You’re finally back and should go out before you start working. I don’t know how you was living out of Paris, but here you’re going to get a bit of fun and eat some calories too. I know some good places now.

I know that Alya aren’t going to give up so easily. Change the subject won’t help me and will be useless. I permit my back fall against the sofa and I take a long breath. It’s better accepts now and reject the next time.

— Fine, I just need to change my clothes. I'm looking like a kid.

— Go so and take your time! I will wait for you here, also, can I bring Nino?

[...]

Alya was right, as always.

Paris has changed a bit, not drastic, but was different than I remember. There new establishments, new places to go, a bunch more of people walking together and sharing smile – or it’s just because it’s Saturday and people like to go out in the weekends? – and others casually enjoying the night. The weather seems more comfortable than when I arrived, too.

That’s why my black jacket is tied in my waist, leaving my sweet cartooned shirt visible for the everyone who wants to see it.

I’m walking next to Nino and Alya. They’re hand-by-hand, graciously looking and sharing some confidences and sweet kisses. I don’t feel annoyed, maybe because I’m use to be in these situations. My hands are in the back pockets of my jeans, and I try to distract myself with the city lights.

It’s strange to be back, in the same way that it’s good. That’s crazy.

— You seem a bit lost.

My eyes turn to Alya.

— Everything is different but still the same. I think I’m crazy.

Nino and her laughs, I do it too.

— I understand you, Mari. — Nino says, when we stop next to a red traffic light. — When I came back from my internship in Swiss, I felt the same. It’s… well, nothing less than crazy.

— I will need to deal with the changes now. — I look around. — I’m a Parisian again.

— You always were, Paris never left you and you never left Paris. I know it was always in your memory. — Alya’s voice is soft. — The most things that you like is still here.

— You have a good point. — I shrug. — Where are we going, by the way?

— Pizzeria. There’s an awesome one next to the park. I love it! — Alya seems more exciting than all of us. Nino laughs.

— Yeah, but don’t forget to credit me. I was the one who brings you there in the start.

— Right, but I was the one who started the tradition of going to it every weekend.

Their argue is kind of fake, and they keep it along the short path to the pizzeria. It isn’t full, but there’s some round tables with teenagers, couple and friends. We sit in one next to the window. The view is good, and the waiter come faster as he can.

We decided for a Pepperoni one and some coke to complement.

— And how it was to work out of Paris?

Nino looks at me, a reassuring smile in his face while Alya is resting her head against his shoulder.

— Not easy but isn’t impossible too. I was teaching French while finishing my arts graduation, and the school I worked for decided to employ me when I finished. With the time, I was working in three schools, with a good salary and these things.

— Woah, art is amazing. Nathanael finished his graduation some years ago in Venice. I think he’s working in a famous museum as a coordinator. He did a nice duo with Alix’s older brother when they worked together in Louvre.

— Wait, Nathan isn’t living here anymore?

— He come every weekend to Paris when he isn’t tired but pass the week in Italy. The job needs him.

— Oh… — Again, I shrug. — Working in another town isn’t easy as it seems.

Our talk keeps until the pizza is ready. We eat still talking about life and its ways to surprise us. Alya is totally fired up with her job and the adventures of being a married woman. Nino seems too in love with the woman. I feel sleepy, and the caffeine from coke doesn’t seems to help me. Even with me talking and being participative, I really want my bed for some more rest, because tomorrow I’m going to visit my parents.

Alya offers herself to walk with me to my home when I decide to leave. I tell her I want to go by myself. The way is simple, and I don’t want to disturb. I leave my part from the pizza’s price and say goodbye to them after a friendly hug.

I’m feeling happier than before, because I love to spend my time with them, and I can’t wait to go out again with more friends from college.

I’m in my way to the sidewalk when I collide with someone. I almost fall, but I manage to keep up.

— I’m sorry! — A male voice catch my attention. I’m choked when I lift my face and find a pair of brighten green eyes looking at me. The parfum surrounding him is something sweet too and left me almost in pieces. He seems to recognize me in the same moment. — Marinette?

— It’s… alright. — The answer come as a murmur out of my mouth. I’m nervous, again.

— Are you fine? You almost…

— Yes, I’m… fine. Really fine, fine as ever. — God dammit! — But… I really need to go now.

— Do... you want a ride? I… Nino and Alya will understand. God, we haven’t talked in months!

— No, thanks, I’m… going to my parents. — I lies. To be honest, I just want a little distance. Adrien is an impossible dream to me, and even his approximation makes me anxious. — Maybe… next time? Alya have my number, we can… set something.

— Seems good to me. — His smile is gorgeous as him. I’m melting.

— Right… see you… around.

I try to smile before I left, claiming for air and thinking about how the world can be so big and so little at the same time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SJNFJSNFJDNwell  
> i liked it lol
> 
> how about you? 
> 
> i hope you have liked tooo! <3
> 
> sorry for any mistakes! <3


End file.
